To institute systematic approaches to the rational development of new health programs. To evaluate the impact and effectiveness of new proposed or existing programs, and to advance the state of the art of evaluative research. To facilitate the implementation of program modifications indicated or justified by evaluative activities. To assist programs in establishhing or augmenting the capacity to undertake or participate in such activities through the development and maintenance of data bases designed to support ongoing evaluative research.